


Crush

by RainCurtain



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealous Choi Yeonjun, M/M, it's basically just fluff, um... that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCurtain/pseuds/RainCurtain
Summary: Yeonjun loves Taehyun. He really does, but his sanity could only last so long listening to the boy ramble on and on about hot anime dudes. He has a hot and sexy boyfriend right in front of him, who is also very real!A short fic where Yeonjun gets salty because of Taehyun's addiction with anime men. P.S. they're dating already.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Crush

Yeonjun’s eyes twitched in annoyance and he had a visible frown on his face. Why was he so annoyed?

Because his boyfriend of three years was currently gushing over some character from some anime with his friend.

"I know he wasn't the main character but Sesshomaru is so hot!"

There he goes again. Yeonjun’s frown deepened, and he walked over to the boy who was laying on his belly on the couch, animatedly talking with his friend on the phone.

Yeonjun crossed his arms and stood in front of him, but Taehyun still didn't even bother to look at him.

All of a sudden Taehyun gasped and exclaimed, "I'm sorry but what?! Why would you ever choose Rika over V?! He's so handsome and so kind too! He's also very devoted!"

Okay, now that was just plain unfair. That was basically Yeonjun! He was handsome, kind, and very devoted to his boyfriend!

Another gasp and Taehyun squealed loudly, "OMG, yes! I couldn't agree with you anymore on that! Honestly, who didn't have a crush on Chrollo?!

Taehyun continued to shout excitedly, his voice even louder than before, "How about One Piece? Soobin hyung got me hooked a few months ago!"

Yeonjun was alarmed. This was the first time he had heard of this. Betrayed by his best friend, typical.

"Yes, Ace is so attractive! Too bad he, uh... yes. Moving on, Zeref and Jellal were just my type."

Okay, that was the final straw. Yeonjun pounced on Taehyun and took his phone away, forcibly ending the call.

Taehyun yelped at the sudden weight on his back and he twisted around to glare at Yeonjun. "Hey! Get off of me and give me back my phone!"

Yeonjun wildly shook his head, "You can't do this, Hyun! Do you know how jealous I become because all you ever talk about is anime boys when you have me right in front of you?!"

Taehyun blinked and started laughing uncontrollably. Yeonjun got off of him and Taehyun was instantly at his side and cuddling into him, but Yeonjun was still sulking.

Taehyun wrapped his arms around Yeonjun’s right arm and he leaned his head onto Yeonjun’s shoulder. He brought his legs up onto the couch and pressed them together tightly. Yeonjun’s other hand was just itching to touch so he brought it over and began rubbing his fingers through Taehyun's hair.

He sighed, at the end of the day he was still a weak and very whipped man. Taehyun whispered, "You know I only have you in my eyes, right?"

Yeonjun huffed and crossed his arms, jostling Taehyun off of him and faced the other direction. He didn't have to look at the younger male to know that he was pouting, but Yeonjun knew if he took one look he'd be a goner.

He felt a gentle tug on the back of his shirt and Yeonjun’s heart softened hearing Taehyun quietly whisper, "Hyung... are you mad at me?"

Taehyun sounded like he was on the verge of crying so of course Yeonjun turned around as quickly as he could and wrapped his arms around Taehyun tightly. The two of them fell back on the couch with Yeonjun squishing Taehyun between him and the back of the couch.

Taehyun tried to squirm out of his grasp but Yeonjun knew he was living his best life bathing in all the affection Yeonjun gave him.

He hugged Taehyun even tighter causing the smaller boy to let out a series of giggles. Music to his ears. Taehyun eventually gave in and wrapped his arms around Yeonjun’s back.

Once again, Yeonjun’s hands found it's way to Taehyun's hair and began rubbing it. Taehyun cuddled closer to him until there was absolutely no space in between them and only warmth on their skin.

Yeonjun couldn't help but wonder what he did in this life to have such a wonderful and adorable boyfriend.

And on Taehyun's side he was wondering how to balance Yeonjun’s needs and his obsession with anime boys.

Taehyun shrugged and stopped thinking about it, choosing to instead just bask in the warmth from Yeonjun’s cuddles.

Needless to say, Taehyun found a middle ground.

He forced Yeonjun to watch anime with him and Soobin. The older hated it at first but gradually Taehyun managed to work his magic and boom.

Yeonjun and Taehyun now had weekly anime binging sessions on the weekends where they would just cuddle and watch anime.

However, more often than not as soon as soon as an attractive male anime character appeared on screen, Yeonjun would attack Taehyun with kisses to distract him.


End file.
